


I Loved You

by FrigidAirDotCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hate, Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortal Enemies to Lovers, Omegaverse, k not mortal enemies but for a lil bit it feels like it, the author wonders if she’s doing this right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrigidAirDotCom/pseuds/FrigidAirDotCom
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are forced into an uncomfortable marriage.





	1. Pre-Wedding

Alfred sat still and let his twin brother float around him. Due to the prospect of marriage, all the fight was taken from him and his spirit was broken. He never thought he'd be so desperate on his wedding day, but when they walked into the church his eyes scoured for any way out. A fire escape, back door, anything. Weddings were unions. Joyus moments were two could come together, not setups where childhood friends were thrown one last hurrah before they were bound for life. 

 

He replayed the moment he was told over and over in his head as his brother spread shaving cream over his cheeks. He had just gotten back from a party where he had just met a very charismatic Alpha. A promising brunet that slipped away from his fingers like sand. He remembered being called into his father’s office and being stared down until submission. Being told that what they wanted was best for him. His hackles raised just thinking about it. The least they could have done was fabricated a proposal. 

 

He searched his brothers face for any assurance but found his immense focus on not killing him with a razor. He wished he would stab him in the throat to end it all. Matthew took a warm wet towel and wiped off his face before he laid it over his face. Alfred let the steam bathe his face moving all the blood from his balled fists to his heavy eyelids. Matthew pulled the warm towel off - too soon for his taste - then stood back with his tongue between his teeth. He searched for any imperfection and found nothing. He started to hum and stroked his now smooth jaw. He knew it as a way to express pride. 

 

“Is it almost over?” Alfred moaned.

 

“Almost baby.” His brother pinched his cheek. 

 

Matthew made a show of massaging his scalp before doing his hair up with an oil based gel. He got the desired effect when Alfred sunk more into his chair acting calmer. Alfred's eyes remained empty because he was numb to it all. Even when Matthew put mascara and blush on him. He let his featherlight brushes do him up until he felt different. Matthew backed up and looked at his model with a bittersweet smile.

 

“Well look at you: A proper Omega,” Matthew pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. “Why was this so easy to do? We barely had to wrestle you into the chair.”

 

“It’s because I'm getting married,” Alfred took on the voice of his father: “And because I need to accept my age and decided to uphold tradition.”

 

Matthew whimpered at that. 

 

“But don't you think you're too calm? I still want you to be happy.” 

 

Alfred’s face softened because he knew it was too late for him to be happy, 

 

“Thank you so much,” he told him.

 

“Put up some fight! Al, you're scaring me-” Then the door flew open.

 

Arthur had burst inside the room with impeccable timing. He was dressed in a pale blue-grey suit and a bleach white smile. He kissed Matthew's cheek before putting his hands on Alfred's face. He objectified him by running his eyes over every hair and searched for any blemish. He found noun - much to his dismay. 

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” Alfred pushed his hands away.

 

“Are you still stuck on this?” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You're my son. You're such a pretty omega. I don't trust you to pick an alpha that will bring you the security I know you need.”

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” He said urgently.

 

“Because I love you,” it sounded like he meant it. “You two used to be friends, why is this so hard for you?”

 

“That's literally why this is hell.” 

 

“I know what is best for you. We have 20 minutes before you're supposed to meet the photographer. We need you dressed far before that.”

 

Alfred groaned as he obeyed. Arthur made an excellent wedding planner and ended up taking on the whole project by himself. Finding the venue, finding caterers, and other general wedding things. Alfred hadn’t cared about it because it hadn't been real until a mere second before. He took his suit off the hangers and dressed behind a curtain they had set up. It took him a while be he reluctantly struggled into the 4 piece suit. 

 

“This train is too long. I'm gonna trip on it.” Alfred said.

 

“No, you won't. It's long enough to show the elegance that I know you have. It’s a way to bring out the best omega.” Arthur said impatiently.

 

“Fine. I'm ready.” Alfred drew the curtain back and revealed himself. 

 

Matthew instantly burst into tears and Arthur's eyes glowed in approval. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek with an affection Alfred hadn't felt for some time. 

 

“You really are beautiful,” Arthur stroked his cheek. He peered into his son's eyes with a real need. Alfred acknowledged his father's feelings. “Please trust that I am doing this because I love you. Now go. He's waiting for his bride.”

 

Arthur shooed them out of the room and Matthew led him up the stairs and to the chapel doors. Matthew looked in a window on the door then nodded for him to come forward. Matthew opened the doors for him and carried his train behind him making each step very fine. Every movement in the suit felt important and restricted. The fabric was soft and comfortable but it didn't feel right. He almost felt unworthy because he still didn’t see it as his wedding. He turned around to see his younger twin smiling steadily at him. Alfred felt something building inside him.

 

“Stand at the altar,” Matthew commanded. 

 

“Why?”

 

“So you can really catch his eye. I want him to be as in awe as we were.”

 

Matthew let go of his train as Alfred walked up the stairs. Alfred crossed his arms behind his back at the top standing rigidly.

 

“Fold your hands in front. You are not an alpha no matter how much you wish,” Matthew ran to the doors and fixed the lights so a single beam poured on his head. “Soften up a tad.”

 

Alfred did as he was told. 

 

Matthew jogged up to him and fixed his train so it fell around his feet in a crystal colored pool.

 

“It's amazing-” Matthew backed up again. “-to see you like this. Really it is. I know we’ll never breed the fight out if you, but when you’re polished you resemble a seraphim.”

 

Alfred scoffed.

 

“No, you do! As strong as you are beautiful,” Matthew sat down in a chair near the stage and gazed at him. “Please don't tear him apart when you see him. I know you would. 

 

_Please don't say it._

 

“I know that this is going to be hard, but I know what you felt for each other. You loved him.”

 

Alfred took that moment to burst into tears. He sank to his knees and shuddered. He refused to be treated this way! Refused to let his heart be dragged into hell. Again. He felt his brother's calming aura around him and knew he was wrapped in his arms. There was a special connection between the omega twins. They had been sure Alfred would present an Alpha as a teen because of his argumentative nature but other things got in the way.

 

Within the quiet of the room, warm fingertips tapped his tears away.

 

“I must go. Please be strong so your fear doesn't seep through the whole church,” Matthew held his gaze for a moment before he left the room taking the last of Alfred's happiness. 

 

Alfred had been told all his life that he never made the best decisions. When he was younger it was choices that ended with several scrapped knees, ticks in the hair, broken vases, and dragging his brother into other kinds of trouble. He was a mouthy kid, never shy in expressing his opinion. He was a proud kid, never too scared to be dared or challenged. He was an annoying scant that got his heart broken by the person who brought out the best in him. When Ivan was around the general alpha qualities he displayed went away. He became palatable because Ivan was one who could challenge him properly. Ivan knew him. They had been perfect for each other back then, but now things were complicated: how could he love an Alpha who left him broken?

 

He had loved Ivan. It had taken whole years to admit it, but now he could swallow his feelings. It had felt so right. Everyone around them could tell it was a textbook pairing. Ivan’s scent seemed to loom over him like a reoccurring dream. Light and easy to lean into. He had never felt so safe or sure of himself since.

 

Alfred heard a sound behind his door and already knew. His hour was near and no amount of preparation would leave him ready. Alfred swiped at his face drying his tears and willing himself to remain whole. He stood taller. 

 

But if the depths of his heart still yearned he would submit. It held him in the out of body experience of missing someone you know did you wrong. His pride wouldn't let him forgive, his stupid clingy omega emotions wouldn't let him forget. He had spent every heat wishing Ivan would come close enough just scent him. Meaningless partners to take the sharpness away didn't help the internal dilemma. He and Ivan had been inseparable. And it didn't help his composure when he thought about all the late nights they spent spilling their secrets and aspirations. 

 

Let his mind card through the old memories until he remembered something that nearly sent him running out of the church: He had told Ivan he never wanted to get married. He had told him he never wanted to be bound to an Alpha. He knew he would fight on their wedding day. 

 

Alfred’s eyes ignited in a rage so white it encapsulated his composure. He didn't have tears left to cry because now he knew he was betrayed.


	2. The Altar Alone

Ivan stood outside the sanctuary doors deep in thought. By some turn of events, he was engaged to marry his childhood best friend. It was awkward, but not without joy. They had braved the world when they were young and had been separated. When he was 14 his father had taken a new job resulting in him moving far away. It did break his heart, but they had never truly declared it “love”. While part of him wanted him to leap into the room and embrace him, another wanted to leave quietly. It had been years since he had caught a glance at Alfred's face. 

 

Alfred would be beyond furious. If he made out of the wedding without being stabbed he would count it a miracle. Sure he felt sorrow and remorse for what he was about to do, but arranged was arranged. Ivan let his fingers glide along the handle as he put more and more pressure on the door. He would put off opening the door as long as he could. 

 

He knew Alfred in an almost intimate fashion. Ivan knew his earliest dreams that would become his deepest desires, he knew how he didn’t quite like sugary foods, and he knew what it meant when his eyes scrunched up. Was it so long ago that he had watched him grow from a child into a morally strong and steadfast young omega? 

 

His chest got tight thinking about it. He was binding the very ambassador of freedom. He had missed him the moment he knew he would be leaving and couldn’t bare to tell him. One winter night he went up in smoke and never saw Alfred again. He was a younger man then. Too weak to own up to the world.

 

Ivan set his jaw and remembered the love he’d had. The flighty feeling he had known. Ivan felt a peace wash over him. What would happen would happen. He threw the doors open and his eyes immediately found an angel.

 

_Magnificent_. 

 

He was beyond beautiful. The room was dark and one light rested over his head. Clothed in a white and pale grey-blue suit fit to drive him wild. He had a white cape the pooled around his feet aiding his elegance. Ivan knew even as a teen that Alfred was meant to tantalize.  Alfred had never been “elegant” before. When they were kids he always had some bruise or scratch somewhere. 

 

The room had begun to take on his scent so Ivan knew exactly what he was feeling. As he walked towards him he let his scent blend with the pepper of his rage. He knew he would be angry, but this was a deliberate rage that could only come with maturity and understanding. Ivan joined him on the altar and Alfred finally acknowledged his presence. He looked at Ivan with deep eyes and bowed his head. 

 

_Shocking_. 

 

Alfred had grown and matured evenly. He had a stronger jawline than most omegas and still didn't have the “omega-soft appearance”. He’d grown as rugged and strong as Ivan had thought he would. Honor and pride rolled off his scent and he fell in love with Alfred again. Ivan needed something to match him and challenge him. Keeping his head high and his shoulders square Ivan knew he had met his match. This felt right. 

 

Alfred offered his hand and Ivan kissed it.

 

“I almost can't believe it. You’ve grown up so…” He spoke in awe. “You’re so beautiful-”

 

Hot pain washed over his cheek. but Alfred's hand was still raised after the slap. Eyes waiting for retaliation. 

 

“I missed you to Alfred Kirkland.” He didn't expect anything less than a slap.

 

Alfred was seething and bristling wildly at him. 

 

“I cannot believe you. How dare you come back here just to marry me. It's absolute lunacy that you think I'll go down without a fight-” Ivan took a step closer. “-Back away!”

 

“I knew you wouldn't grow out of this.”

 

“Well, ‘this’ is me now and forever.” Alfred pulled up his train and started to walk out of the room. “I know you, Ivan. I know you're thinking about how to win me back. You just won't.”

 

Ivan walked beside him and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. 

 

“I am worth the chance and you are worth the wait. I will make this union last because you are my omega. My bride.” 

 

Alfred shrugged his hand off but stayed still. Ivan still had power over him. Not just the command of alpha but the pull of the pseudobond they had built when they were young. He sighed and felt Ivan relax behind him.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Alfred whipped around with a practiced fist but the doors swung open. Ivan caught his fist and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

 

“It's the photographer,  this has to go well.” He whispered into the omega's ear.

 

Alfred settled but stood slightly stiff as the photographer came in. It was a stout female betta. She had a professional camera around her neck, two lights, and some lenses. 

 

“I should have knocked but I just couldn't wait to see you both. I heard your beautiful love story and I knew.” She had a bright voice that lifted the room up a semitone.

 

She began setting up her stuff and Ivan let Alfred go. 

 

“How do you want us?” Alfred asked.

 

“I liked how you were before but just to make the emotion real with taking a few of you by the alter alone. Alpha please be seated.”

 

Alfred went up to the altar and stood awkwardly while she fixed his train on the floor. Ivan sat back with an amused expression just to tick him off.

 

“I don't get a lot of rugged omegas. You're a very handsome pair- I'm sure you get that all the time. ‘Strength that joins strength’ is what I'm naming your album,” She backed away from him and started snapping photos. Alfred put on an annoyed gaze on Ivan. “Don't go with a sexy smirk I'm sure that comes later. Try something lighter like...fold your hands in front and close your eyes.”

 

Alfred did what he was told and the photos showed a completely different side of him. Later when they would review the photos he would find himself looking very proper. Ivan smiled fondly from his chair trying to push away his feelings of possession.

 

“Okay time for some couple shots.”

 

Ivan made in tight-lipped smile then joined him on stage. Alfred eyed him angrily as the awkwardly shuffled around each other. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist but Al continued to struggle until they faced the same direction with Alfred trying to push him away.

 

“That's perfect! That's what I want to see.” The photographer got down and started to snap photos. “Omega put your hand on your alpha’s chest. Alpha, clasp your hands around your waist.”

 

Alfred wasn't sure he liked how he was feeling. He felt Ivan's light chuckle in his chest and registered how his body heat calmed his muscles. His inner omega preened at the sound and he involuntary pressed into him. He knew Ivan was smiling over him in silent victory. 

_Bastard_. 

 

Ivan let his arms enjoy the sensation of holding Alfred again. It had been years, but it was all too natural by then. 

 

“That's right. Act like you like each other,” The photographer was forgotten by then. Alfred gave into his “disgusting” desires and rubbed his cheek against his scent glands and let his future mates scent wash over him. 

 

Ivan had grown. His scent had a sapling feel when he had been young but now it was oaky and strong, mature and almost wise. Almost. His scent poured into his memory and reawakened the thought of their love. 

 

Ivan rested his chin over Alfred’s head and nuzzled him gently. He knew it wouldn't last so he'd take advantage of the moment. He could feel and nearly taste the sorrow coming from the omega. It radiated in waves with scattered notes of anger. Bitter and alarming, making Ivan want to chase the photographer out of the room and fix it. He put a hand on Alfred’s waist.

 

The photographer had a lick of sense. She smiled to herself and backed out of the room quietly. 

 

Ivan held the side of Alfred's face with three words battering his mind over and over: I missed you. 

 

Alfred held down a whimper and searched the alpha’s eyes for a way out. 

 

Ivan searched for a way in. 

 

In an almost painful fashion, Alfred pulled himself off of Ivan and glided out of the room.

Ivan stayed at the altar thinking about how empty his hands were. 

  
  



	3. The Wedding

Ivan stood at the altar with a stoic expression. Soft music played behind him as the other pieces of the wedding party arrived. His eyes traveled over the crowd and noticed the differences in the people. Alfred family had invited their friends and distant relatives to witness their union. They sat with shining eyes, alphas next to their omegas without a care in the world. Or were they with care? Every so often someone's eye would catch his His family hadn't invited anyone outside of what was immediate and they sat like he stood. Blond, stoic, stiff, and without a care. His family's eyes beat down on him with a clear purpose in mind: marry him.

 

His family was cold and traditional. Alfred was 20 and Ivan was 21, but in his family, they should have been married 3 years ago. His father was a frosty, diligent patriarch hell-bent on breeding his desire into him. One desire was to remain the family head until his only son was married and could take on his business. Like his father’s had with his omega mother, his inner alpha was soaring. That section of his biology was high as a kite envisioning Alfred finally becoming his, but his personality was less than thriving: their lives were over. 

 

Alfred would be forced to bare him a son within the year and Ivan would be forced to increase his work hours. Alfred would bare the son and Ivan wouldn't be allowed to take leave to be with him. His son would grow up under his nose and while he became cynical, Alfred would become more sorrowful. Ivan would not deny his feelings he was his rightful mate. 

 

I am, aren't I? He thought full of morose.

 

The music changed and Ivan's focus flew to the doors opening in the back of the church. The ushers backed away and the crowd stood up as Alfred began to walk down the aisle. Francis (his father) led him down and his eyes shown with such protective pride. Ivan stood taller as a way to say “he's in good hands”. They glided down the aisle and the closer they got the tighter Alfred's hold on his father got. 

 

Francis touched his sons face lightly before sitting down. Alfred looked back for a second and hesitated before making the climb up the stairs. Ivan’s pheromones were involuntarily swollen with pride making every alpha in the room smirk at him and every omega’s cheeks flush. That was all normal at a wedding but it was strange because it was his wedding.

 

The wedding proceeds as planned until the vows. Ivan had been chasing his future mate’s eyes the whole time and by then they were both exhausted. Alfred finally looked him in the eye when he swore to protect him at all costs, deliver at each crossroad, and provide all that he needed. A spark of shock seemed to course through him and Ivan didn’t know why. Alfred, looking a little dazed, vowed to follow him in all his wanderings, soothe each wound, and love him through each drought. But by the end of his statement, he was choked up. 

 

Ivan looked at his reddening eyes and saw his childhood friend and all the love they shared. The crowd clapped quietly when they noticed his tears. 

 

They exchanged rings and then the moment arrived. The wedding officiant gave Ivan hope-filled eyes and spoke to the room: “You may now take him as yours”. 

 

Ivan gave his mate a cautious look before curling their fingers together and leaning in to get his teeth on his neck. Ivan closed around his scent glands without any aggression making it feel like less of a bite and more of a kiss. Alfred felt a euphoric feeling wash over him as the bondbite was a shallow soft thing. When Ivan leaned back to kiss him the crowd stood and cheered. The pair walked down the aisle arm in arm and Alfred looked into his mate’s eyes completely awestruck.

 

Matthew and Arthur were a mess of tears and his father was glowing. All three wondered how long it would take for Alfred to run and how far Ivan was willing to go to chase after him.

 


	4. Reception

To be fair, it all could have gone way worse. That doesn’t eliminate it going way better. Ivan focused his energy on the hum of his car and the steering wheel angle rather than the Omega next to him. The air was thick with of tension, but not quite hostility. Ivan was grateful he felt it start to swing towards toleration. Still, he hadn't been that focused on his driving since his teen years.  
  
Ivan made an elaborate parallel park once they got to the reception venue and got out. He jogged around his car and opened Alfred’s car door throwing him a polite smile. He gave him his arm. Alfred responded by standing and breezing past him. Ivan grimaced to himself.  
  
Alfred sped inside and down a hall going towards the reception area. He stopped before he made the last turn into the room and waited for Ivan. Looking through the glass door inside he felt his stomach drop a foot. As expected, everyone was waiting for them.  
  
“We’re late?!” Alfred exclaimed.  
  
“We'll make it work,” Ivan said catching up.  
  
“I don't want to.” Alfred groaned uncomfortably. Ivan bit his tongue offered Alfred his arm.  
  
“Dinner and a dance. This is my wedding too.” He reasoned. Alfred grasped his hand tightly instead.  
  
“Oh is it? I thought I was marrying a brick wall.” He said bitterly.  
  
“I didn't miss your remarks.”  
  
“But you missed my mouth,” Alfred smirked.  
  
“Make trouble and I'll kiss you after every toast.”  
  
They opened glass doors and the room was instantly filled with cheers and joyous laughter. The room was beautiful. The colors white, pale grey-blue, and notes of dark maroon were strewn about and the centerpieces were vases of baby's breath. Ivan and Alfred hadn't been a part of the planning (because it was arranged) but Alfred had chosen the colors. It looked gorgeous. Guests were seated at round tables and the bridal party sat at a long table in front with a white tablecloth.  
  
  
The pair walked around the tables to the head. The members of Alfred’s family had succeeded in making him drop his frown. Alfred could pass as dazed by then. Ivan felt his mood lifting from just seeing his family in-laws exchange between tables. They were quieting down but before that, there had been a warmth that his family didn't quite possess. Talking and laughing for once in their lives.  
  
They sat down and watched as dinner started. The caterers were expensive for a reason. The food was wonderful but the people were ridiculous. Ivan sat with his left ear on his mate’s conversation with Matthew in making sure they weren’t bad mouthing him. Most of it was gossip about who would marry who next among their family, which one of their uncles would be the “drunk uncle”, and the like. Matthew Kirkland had been a great aide to him when they were younger. The ever-perceptive and introverted omega twin was to Alfred as a fire was to water. He understood Alfred better than their parents and gave Ivan ques of his moods. They had a sort of truce between them that to Ivan was similar to a link to 911.  
  
Ivan's right ear was set to listening to his parents' conversation. The usual criticism was there but his sister sat next to them as well.  
-oOo-  
  
Dinner concluded right when Alfred's nerves and aggression had started to evaporate. Matthew’s hand had curled into his and it stayed when their father stood to give her toast.  
Wait staff cleared tables and the crowds chatter hushed to a few murmurs here and there.  
  
Someone brought a mike in and handed it to him and she gathered everyone's attention then began his speech:  
  
“Well as the proud father I can't stand and say ‘ditto’ so I'll go on. I've watched you grow and I've seen your worst and I've seen your greatest. As beautiful as you are, today is...eh...somewhere in between.” Half the room chuckled. “Little Alfred, who's marrying his childhood best friend - isn't that sweet everybody? - is also marrying strength. The photographer and I agreed to title your arrangement ‘Strength that joins Strength’-” Francis pointed the rim of his glass towards Ivan with a warm yet sturdy gaze. “-Ivan, I hope you know I'm giving you my pride, my Alfred, and my son. Be a part of his strength, not all of it. As for you son, join his strength. Not shun it.”  
  
Francis led the crowd and crystal glasses were raised high. All eyes brightly on them.  
  
“To ‘strength that joins strength’: Alfred and Ivan.”  
  
Ivan did feel bolstered as he drank the champagne. It was good to know he had the family’s confidence. And from that bolstering came him disregarding his mate's wishes...already. He put an arm around Alfred's shoulders and gave him a quick meaningful kiss. Alfred squirmed a bit but didn't recoil as the crowd clapped.  
  
After dinner was cleared, “strength that joins strength” was called for their first dance, and if Alfred had his way it would be their last as well. Alfred leaned onto Ivan as they sauntered over trying to get a few words in.  
  
“I don't know what song we're dancing to.” He hissed.  
  
“I know. My parents said it was an “exercise in trust”. I know the song super well, and I know you loved it when we were younger.” Ivan had an easy expression.  
  
The kind of look that said, “this will go very well”. Alfred wanted to smear that look off of his face. Ivan took Alfred by the hand and led them to the center of the floor. Ivan stood straight and placed his other hand lightly on Alfred's hip. Alfred held his hand firmly and put his other hand on his shoulder. He looked into Ivan's violet eyes as if seeking comfort.  
  
“Ivan I can't dance.” He said flatly. “As in cannot dance.”  
  
The song started with the familiar clean guitar picking and slightly gritty voice. Alfred's jaw dropped instantly. Ivan started to sway leading them into a few easy steps.  
  
“Oh my God.” Alfred gave him a smile that suddenly turned uneasy. “You remembered.”  
  
“Of course I remembered. Relax, you look stiff.”  
  
Alfred hummed the lyrics and - shocking his whole family in the process - let Ivan have total command. They moved like they had been doing it for years and when Ivan spun him Alfred actually smiled. He acted like it was natural. The crowd saw him starting to enjoy it.  
  
Ivan remembered how the song had made him feel back then, and he knew how it made him feel then. Alfred knew the ghost of how it made him feel and ignored how it felt then. The words were true for always:  
  
_“I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel”_  
  
Ivan smiled broadly when Alfred tightened his hold on him. He could feel their bodies getting closer little by little and could feel the contentment coming off him. Ivan wanted to seal the moment and keep it for later. He felt like a figure outside of a snow globe, outside of time.  The light piano sounded like raindrops on a ceiling. Saturating the mood and causing muscles to loosen and eyes to see through a richer filter.  
  
_“Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads”_  
  
Alfred looked at Ivan's feet when the steps became intricate, but Ivan tipped his chin up.  
  
“Stay with me,” Ivan said gently. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Alfred sighed in defeat. This would ruin everything he'd planned: not catching feelings.  
  
“I don't know where you've been. I don't want to kiss you at all.” He said in a defiant tone. “But if you have to-”  
  
“No.” Ivan caressed his cheek as the song started to taper off. His voice was low and nearly sad. “You think so low of me? I waited for you.”  
  
The song ended with Ivan kissing Alfred's cheek sweetly and pulling him into a warm embrace. All the progress Ivan thought he had made evaporated and the dance was made bitter by words.  
  
Alfred's world was lopsided. Being so close to Ivan's body and having his scent engulf him caused a unique war between nature and nurture. A part of him knew it felt was right, that it was strong, and that it was natural in the most beautiful way. And their closeness became intimate when he felt Ivan himself wash over him. Alfred pulled away in agony. Everything he was had to end with Ivan now. Alfred felt dizzy thinking about it. He'd lost his freedom, his self-respect, his pride and even his name. From now on he'd be referred to as “Ivan’s Mate” and other horrible things like it. Alfred's inner omega was winning the war as he felt the ghost of Ivan's touch linger with his scent when he pulled away.  
  
Alfred watched as his friends and family started to meet on the dance floor. He found a chair and sat heavily in it trying to gather his thoughts together. His brother wandered over and bent down in front of him with a worried expression.  
  
“What happened out there? Everything looked beyond perfect.” Alfred huffed out a sigh.  
  
“He said something and I don't know I just-”  
  
“What did he say?!”  
  
“He said he waited for me. All aspects.” Alfred didn't know why he wanted to cry. “I need a drink.”  
  
Matthew pulled a wine bottle from behind his back and handed it to him.  
  
“Our parents don't want you to drink anything...so hurry up.”  
  
He loved his brother.  
  
Alfred took the bottle and made sure nobody was watching him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mate surrounded by a small group of people who were fawning over him. Perfect. He opened a pair of glass doors that led out to a patio area and left his wedding behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Chapter 5 -->


End file.
